battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?
"Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" is the third episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on March 1, 2010. In this episode, the contestants must finish a test containing 20 questions to win the challenge. The highest scoring contestant will get a Win Token. The episode is most likely named after Snowball because of his abysmal performance on the test. Plot Cold open The Announcer immediately begins the episode by starting Cake at Stake. Firey immediately criticizes it questioning that they were doing Cake at Stake already. The former replies by stating, "Why not?" He then mentions he has to get Pen & Woody & Eraser & Golf Ball & Leafy & Coiny & Rocky & Match & Spongy & Tennis Ball & Blocky & Pencil & Pin & Snowball & Bubble. He then proceeds to get them out of the Failers' Waiting Room via net and begins Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake Announcer announces Cake at Stake. Firey is sad that he must go to Cake at Stake already. The contestants are gathered in a circle. The screen that was used to count votes read just 2 at first, but Announcer thinks it's not true. Suddenly, the digit 1 appears left of the 2, indicating that there were twelve votes in total. A Key Lime Pie was the cake of this episode, which Pin and Match disliked. The others talk about the cake they want. Pin decides not to use her Win Token, with a montage contradicting her statement. Eraser, Bubble, Pencil, and Pin have 0 votes. Pen received 1 vote as Speaker reveals he is very boring, according to a voter; along with Firey and Match. Blocky is next with 2 votes. While Spongy is called next, Woody freaks out, but it is revealed that Spongy is eliminated at 4 votes. The Sender Scoop Thrower picks up Spongy and throws him, but because of his weight, it only throws him far enough to fall on top of Bubble, popping her. Contest Announcer then introduces the next contest as a "test of basic memory and knowledge" explaining that the team with the highest total mark wins, and the highest scoring player will receive a Win Token. He also mentions the Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator is in progress to re-create Ice Cube (destroyed during Cake at Stake). The contest begins. Golf Ball sings to herself while completing the quiz; Pencil and Match are sidetracked with their mini-figures of themselves. Snowball comments on the "stupidity" of the test. As Pin checks the field (while at the same time not completing her quiz), she deduces that Woody has "Testophobia" and no one has that disease. She then kicks him as a punishment. As Announcer sings to himself, Blocky sneakily steals the test answers. Tennis Ball confronts Rocky about his inability to complete the test due to having no arms. He gives no excuse as Golf Ball and himself have learned to write with only their feet. This angers Rocky, so he kicks Tennis Ball, causing TB to roll down the hill he is on. Snowball is then shown to still be angry at his test, crushing his pencil in full view of a gasping Pencil. One shard of the pencil speeds through the air and pops Bubble. Leafy notices the ICRCC has 20 minutes remaining and questions "Needy" about whether "non-existent" Ice Cube is mad at her. Needle slaps Leafy for calling her Needy, but decides on a "no". Match then asks how Pencil is doing on the test. In a cutscene, a long and possibly microscopic doodle is shown, indicating numerous feelings of Pencil. A cut back to Woody shows him falling into the ground from Pin's kick, barely missing Coiny who eventually falls into the hole as well. Firey is gleeful and laughs at their misfortune. Meanwhile, Blocky shares his glory of taking the test answers with a high five, but hits Eraser too hard, knocking him into Woody's hole. Pen then rejects his high-five. Match introduces her mini-Match to Pencil, and decides to play Spongy Cake. However, this causes the two toys to set fire to both of the tests. Tennis Ball is still rolling down the hill at this point, rolling into the fire, launching into the air and landing in Woody's hole. Pin joins him only to kick him down basing her theory on removing some bad players out of the challenge. Blocky has concerns about the fire due to his composition of wood. Just then, the ICRCC finishes, and Ice Cube walks out. Seconds later, Blocky throws her into the fire. After no success, Blocky tosses a continuously reproduced Ice Cube four times into the fire. Bubble then calls Match and Pencil "guys", causing Match to slap her. Pencil is angry at this, but Bubble demonstrates how simple it is to kill her in three steps. She kills herself before she can announce the third step, leading Pencil to realise that Bubble does not have the capacity to count to three. Blocky continues to hold the ICRC over the fire. Soon, it begins to rain, causing Firey to hide in a rain shelter. The fire is put out, and Pen rejoices. Blocky redirects their attention to copying the answers for the tests. Pencil and Match decide to rip up Bubble's test paper due to her stupidity. Snowball rips up his test paper in anger. Golf Ball finishes the test, and then she yells at Rocky for not completing his. Announcer asks for the test papers, and then displays the scores. However, after he decides to double check the answers, he determines by scanning that Pen and Blocky have stolen the test answers. He sets both of their scores to zero, changing the winners of the contest from the Cherries to the Grapes, giving Golf Ball a Win Token, and putting the remaining Cherries up for elimination. Stinger Tennis Ball, Eraser, Coiny, and Woody are still stuck in the hole. Tennis Ball then says the he has to go to the bathroom. Cast *Coiny, Rocky, and Spongy appear; however, they do not speak. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the game show called "Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader?" *The Cake at Stake intro was altered in this episode. There no longer is a fade and the word "at" changed from pink to green. This version of the Cake at Stake intro was used in every subsequent episode up until episode 10. *Pin and Match are revealed to dislike key lime pie. *This episode reveals that Woody has testophobia, which is a fear of taking tests. *The questions shown to be on the test are as follows: **If you don't do want to eat, how long can you survive? Do you know? I don't think you do, so you shall fail, ha-ha. **Do you like tennis balls? Also, please do not doodle on this test. Just don't do it. So yeah, answer. *Pencil's doodle includes real objects of three hair follicles, and a blood platelet; along with a drawing of a virus, possibly joking with the fact that the doodles got very small. **Pencil mentions she likes chocolate in her doodle. **She also writes that "GB is mean", "Spongy is SO fat", "Yay its match my bff", "bubble is a friend", and that she doesn't want to start the test. **Also, there is a drawing called "Look, an atom!" **She also writes that she likes going to Htwins.net. **She also writes "do you like BROWN?" The word brown is brown. *This is the first of the six episodes to mention a character in the title, in this case it's Snowball. The later episodes to mention a contestant occur 3 seasons later, which are "Getting Teardrop to Talk", "Fortunate Ben", "Four Goes Too Far", "This Episode Is About Basketball", and "The Four is Lava". *This is the first and so far only episode where rain appears. *A pre-drawing of a stick figure resembling David is featured in the doodle. *There are 23 pencils in Pencil's doodle. *The scores are as follows: **Squishy Cherries: ***Blocky and Pen: 20->0 (disqualified) ***Pin: 14 **Squashy Grapes: ***Golf Ball: 19 ***Rocky: 0 ***Teardrop: 15 *Teardrop is not seen even once throughout the entire episode, despite that she managed to complete the test. **However, she is mentioned twice, as follows: ***1st: by Firey after he realized that it's raining and saying that it's a "Teardrop Family Reunion". ***2nd: indirectly by the TV screen while displaying the total scores. *Match is the first contestant to say the "Voting is open till" line at the end of the episode. *This marks the first time someone calls Needle "Needy". This happened when Leafy asked "Needy" if non-existent Ice Cube or "Icy" was mad at her. Since Leafy referred to her as "Needy", Needle slapped her. *This is the first time Bubble pops herself, implying the first time someone commits suicide on the show. *While doing a test, Golf Ball and Announcer hums the exact same melody that Four hummed in "X Finds Out His Value". *The ICRCC said: **1st Time: "NOTHING, IDLE, WATCHING, AMERICAN, IDOL, WAITING, NOT SURE, PREGNANT, WINNING $, SILENT, DISPLAYING, STATUS" **2nd Time: "THINKING, BEING A, BRO ICRCC, TO BE, QUOTE, UNQUOTE, "COOL", NOW I AM, SUPPOSEDLY, PRETENDING, TO BE DOING, THE ACT OF" **3rd Time: "COULD, YOU, JUST, NOT WATCH, ME WHILE, I DISPLAY, THE STATUS, ACTUALLY, NEVER, MIND, FORGET, IT" *Blocky's cheating that led to elimination was used in Total Firey Island. *In the new thumbnail, Snowball has his new body asset. *This episode reveals that objects in the Battle for Dream Island series are capable of using the bathroom, although it does not explain what they do in there. The only other episodes referencing a bathroom is "Paper Towel", "Today's Very Special Episode" and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". *Both Golf Ball's singing while taking the test and the Announcer's humming while not looking at the test answers are references to Four's humming at the beginning of "X Finds Out His Value". *Somehow Spongy was launched to the TLC despite the Sender Scoop Thrower being too weak to get him there. *The storyboard for this episode was released on August 4th, 2018. Goofs *When Match asks Pencil how is she doing in the test, Match says "teh", incorrectly pronouncing the word "test". *Another error that occurred is that Pencil was over-sized and much larger than Match in the same scene. *At the Cake at Stake for the results of Episode 2, when Pin and others talk of hating Key Lime Pie they are on the left side of the "arena". However, once Win Token usage is talked about, Pin and everyone on the left side appear on the right. This occurs again but with only Pen moving to the left after he receives his second Key Lime Pie (his first one from another contestant). *When the announcer is calling up the contestants up for elimination, he calls Pen's name twice *In the calling of all players at Failer's Waiting Room from Episode 2, Speaker verbally calls for Pin, but in the sentences shown, it says Pen, this was fixed with an annotation. *Woody's number of votes is never revealed (as in every other episode that it was declared last safe), even though it is truly 3 votes. *Just before Bubble gets slapped and popped by Match, both of her legs are moving at the same time, making her walk like she has a broken leg. *When Tennis Ball explains that no arms is no excuse, his test and pencil, along with Rocky's are in front of them. But in the next scene, after Rocky gets mad, all that left is only Tennis Ball's pencil. *When Match says "Let's play Spongy Cake", if you listen closely, you can hear Pencil mimicking her. **This also occurs after Match says "I got a mini-Match too!", you can hear someone says "Place!" twice in the background at a very small volume. ***However, this could be an accident/mistake either by Michael or Cary Huang when recording the lines. *Ice Cube has no face or legs when Blocky holds the ICRC up to the fire. **The door of the ICRC is also facing at the wrong direction. *When Bubble is recovered, the door is knocked out. *When Golf Ball gets mad at Rocky for not knowing how to write, Rocky's pencil is gone. *When Tennis Ball rolls down after Rocky kicked him, Tennis Ball's right leg was not attached to him. *When it's raining, the ICRC's door is gone. Possibly due to an animation error. *After the TV screen displays all the contestants' scores, Rocky's test is still on him even though it has already been collected. *At the end of the episode, Tennis Ball's line is cut off. **However, this doesn't happen in the Season 1 compilation jacknjellify created. *Tennis Ball and Rocky's tests are missing. Deaths #Bubble gets crushed by Spongy during Cake at Stake. #Bubble gets popped by a pencil shard. #Ice Cube is thrown in a fire 12+ times by Blocky. #Bubble gets popped by Match's slap. #Bubble gets popped by Needle when she tries counting to three. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes